


the songs to discribe my feeling

by R5mindedgirl



Category: R5 (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, RPF, Sibling Incest, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R5mindedgirl/pseuds/R5mindedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riker and Rocky grew up 'being together'. but when Riker turns 18, he breaks it off so he doesn't break the law, or so he said. he told Rocky that they could be back together when Rocky was 18. Rocky is now 20 and it still didn't happen. he is determinded to find everything out, so he stays voluntarity home with Riker when the rest of the family is on a holiday. what will happen? </p><p>multiple chapters. just a warning that it isn't over until I say so.</p><p>poiregourmande, thanks to you I got into the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Better than this - Ross Lynch

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a song-fic. I chose a song, and built a chapter around it. it is probably bullshit for the first 6 chapters, but after that, it'll get better (I hope).

***third person POV, from Rocky’s side***

It was 5 years ago. 5 years ago, was the last time they were in love.

The last time they made love.

The last time they had known love.

Rocky remembered “the reason” they broke up very well.

Riker had said that because he turned 18 and Rocky would turn 15, it was illegal to date and Riker didn’t want to break the law.

Rocky had believed him when he said that after those three years, they would be back together. Damn him, of course they didn’t.

But what he could see, was hurt. Riker was hurting just as much as Rocky.

They both knew incest isn’t accepted by many people. So their family knew of nothing, and both boys were put in the same room.

Now, their family was on a holiday. Riker had decided to stay home, and since Riker did, Rocky did too. He had to know the truth why they still hadn’t gotten back together.

He got up and noticed Riker wasn’t in his bed.

Why would he not be in his bed at….. 2 A.M.????

Rocky heard softly singing coming from the roof. So he sneaked out the window and he sat down in the shadow. He couldn’t be seen now.

A new song came up. He recognized it immediately.

_Better than this – Ross Lynch._

Riker had written it for Ross. He said he had a special reason to write the song, but couldn’t bear himself to sing it. So he gave it to Ross.

Riker had his headphones on, so Rocky could only hear Riker’s voice.

Rocky almost cried by hearing his older brother’s voice. It was full of pain, hurt and honestly.

_If I could stop the world tonight_   
_I would freeze this moment in time_   
_Oh if I only could_   
_Our bodies dance like the wind over and over again_   
_In a perfect sky_   
_Hypnotized by the sound_   
_I get lost and then found_   
_In your eyes_   
  
_'Cause it doesn't get better than this_   
_No it doesn't get better than this_   
_Oh if we could stop the world tonight_   
_I think that we should try_   
_'Cause it doesn't get better than this_   
_Oh, better_   
  
_If we could have one night on repeat this is it_   
_Over and over we dance to the beat to exist_   
_We're gonna live while we're young_   
_So let's wait for the sun_   
_Before we go home_   
_Lock it all in our minds_   
_Memorize it tonight_   
_'Cause we all know_   
  
_That it doesn't get better than this_   
_No it doesn't get better than this_   
_Oh if we could stop the world tonight_   
_I think that we should try_   
_'Cause it doesn't get better than this_   
_Oh, better_   
  
_Ha! Ha!_

_I can’t believe how we’re living_

_Always looking up_

_It’s a dream I don’t ever_

_Wanna wake up_

_It’s a scene_

_But I can’t can’t get enough_

_Tonight is all about us_

_So live tonight like it’s your last_

_Like there’s no future in your past_   
  
_Oh if we could stop the world tonight_   
_I think that we should try_   
  
_'Cause it doesn't get better than this_   
_No it doesn't get better than this_   
_Oh if we could stop the world tonight_   
_I think that we should try_   
_'Cause it doesn't get better than this_   
_Oh, better_

Rocky hoped he understood now what the song meant.

A song, in wich he wished he could stop the time, because he didn’t want to lose it. It didn’t get better than that. And there was no future in his past.


	2. Crazy Sexy Wild - INNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riker and Rocky grew up 'being together'. but when Riker turns 18, he breaks it off so he doesn't break the law, or so he said. he told Rocky that they could be back together when Rocky was 18. Rocky is now 20 and it still didn't happen. he is determinded to find everything out, so he stays voluntarity home with Riker when the rest of the family is on a holiday. what will happen?
> 
> multiple chapters. just a warning that it isn't over until I say so.
> 
> poiregourmande, thanks to you I got into the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only now noticed, that I didn't say this the last chapter.  
> DO NOT!! POST A LINK WITH THIS TO R5 OR ANYONE RELATED TO THEM.  
> if R5 still reads this, I'm sorry but I'm just totally in love with the ship.

***third person POV, from Rocky's side***

When the next song came up, Rocky could almost hear the tears dripping from his face.

Unfortunately for Rocky, he could see Riker from the side. Not from the back.

Unfortunately, he could now see that his brother’s face was more like a waterfall.

It was actually a mystery he could still sing.

But boy, how Rocky would’ve liked if Riker didn’t sing. it would make sure he didn't look like a crying little girl now.

Rocky Lynch a little crying girl. 

And he even didn't try to hold back the tears anymore.

The next song…… dear god. It were almost the exact words they were discibed with at The Rage.

_Crazy Sexy Wild – INNA._

Crazy, of course they were! They are Riker and Rocky Lynch for God’s sake!

Sexy, it is well known that Rocky thinks that of himself…. But it’s not so known that he thinks that of Riker too.

Wild, always too much energy. Always pushing the limits. Always being wild…….. and how innocent Riker may look, even pretty wild in love.

Sweet Jesus! Riker’s voice held more than pain, hurt and honestly.

It held pure love.

_Heart beats steady, baby, ready to play_  
 _Just let the disco light come and take us away_  
 _I feel the heat like a fire bring it closer to me_  
 _Just let it out_  


_Is like a spark burning steady from the east to the west_  
 _I feel the bass beating louder bring it out of my chest_  
 _I like the way that you do it, ’cause you do it the best_  
 _So glad I’ve found you_  


_You and I, will dance until we die_  
 _Crazy, sexy, wild, we just wanna let it out_  
 _Touch my body, with the music, baby, you know I want it_  


_You and I, will dance until we die_  
 _Crazy, sexy, wild, we just wanna let it out_  
 _Touch my body, with the music, baby, you know I want it_  


_Move to the right, right_  
 _Up and down crazy, sexy wild_  
 _Move to the right, right_  
 _Pump it loud, sexy wild_  
 _Move to the right, right_  
 _Up and down crazy, sexy wild_  
 _Move to the right, right_  
 _Up and down crazy, sexy…_  


_You and I, will dance until we die_  
 _Crazy, sexy, wild, we just wanna let it out_  
 _Touch my body, with the music, baby, you know I want it_  


_Heart beats steady, baby, ready to play_  
 _Just let the disco light come and take us away_  
 _I feel the heat like a fire bring it closer to me_  
 _Just let it out_  


_You and I, will dance until we die_  
 _Crazy, sexy, wild, we just wanna let it out_  
 _Touch my body, with the music, baby, you know I want it_  


_You and I, will dance until we die_

_Crazy, sexy, wild, we just wanna let it out_  
 _Touch my body, with the music, baby, you know I want it_  


_You and I, will dance until we die_

_Crazy, sexy, wild, we just wanna let it out_  
 _Touch my body, with the music, baby, you know I want it_  


_You and I_  
 _You and I_  
 _You and I_  
 _You and I_

When the song ended, Riker mumbled something.

And Rocky is dare enough to bet that Riker mumbled “you and I, Rocky”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I repeat:  
> DO NOT!! POST A LINK WITH THIS TO R5 OR ANYONE RELATED TO THEM.


	3. Rock me - One Direction

***third person POV, from Rocky's side***

_Do you remember summer ’09?_

_Wanna go back there every night_

_Just can’t lie, was the best time of my life_

_Lying on the beach as the sun blew out_

_Playing this guitar by the fire too loud_

_Oh my my, they could never shut us down_

_I used to think that I was better alone_

_Why did I ever wanna let you go_

_Under the moonlight_

_As we stared at the sea,_

_The words you whispered:_

_I will always believe!_

_I want you to rock me_

_Rock me_

_Rock me, yeah_

_I want you to rock me_

_Rock me_

_Rock me, yeah_

_I want you to hit the pedal_

_Heavy metal_

_Show me you care_

_I want you to rock me_

_Rock me_

_Rock me, yeah_

_Yeah_

_We were together summer ‘09_

_Wanna roll back like pressing rewind_

_You were mine and we never said goodbye_

_I used to think that I was better alone_

_Why did I ever wanna let you go_

_Under the moonlight_

_As we stared at the sea,_

_The words you whispered:_

_I will always believe!_

_I want you to rock me_

_Rock me_

_Rock me, yeah_

_I want you to rock me_

_Rock me_

_Rock me, yeah_

_I want you to hit the pedal_

_Heavy metal_

_Show me you care_

_I want you to rock me_

_Rock me_

_Rock me, yeah_

_R O C K me again_

_R O C K me again_

_R O C K me a – a - again, yeah_

_(I want you to)_

_R O C K me again_

_R O C K me again_

_R O C K me a – a - again, yeah_

_I want you to rock me_

_Rock me_

_Rock me, yeah_

_I want you to rock me_

_Rock me_

_Rock me, yeah_

_I want you to hit the pedal_

_Heavy metal_

_Show me you care_

_I want you to rock me_

_Rock me_

_Rock me, yeah (X2)_

 

Summer ’09… the summer before Riker turned 18… to Rocky it was indeed the best time of his life.

 

They were on a holiday at some place on the east coast, and they had little houses for 2 persons each.

 

Mark – Stormie

Riker – Rocky

Ross – Rydel

Ryland – Ratliff

 

Rock me, they did that a lot.

 

Under the moonlight as they stared at the sea, Rocky’s best memory ever.

 

His only worries now were:

_I used to think that I was better alone_

_Why did I ever wanna let you go_

 

But then again, that last sentence is a sign of regret…

 

Rocky didn’t had much time to think of the meaning.

 

The next song came up…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are cool


	4. This is love - Will.I.Am feat Eva Simons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riker and Rocky grew up 'being together'. but when Riker turns 18, he breaks it off so he doesn't break the law, or so he said. he told Rocky that they could be back together when Rocky was 18. Rocky is now 20 and it still didn't happen. he is determinded to find everything out, so he stays voluntarity home with Riker when the rest of the family is on a holiday. what will happen?  
> This is love - Will.I.Am feat Eva Simons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!! I ONLY SHIP THIS SHIP IN FANFICS!!!! NOT IN REAL LIFE!!! IN REAL LIFE THEY'RE THE CUTEST BROTHERS EVER SEEN!!! just so you know.

**This is love (Will.I.Am ft. Eva Simons)**

  
_If you love it like I love it_   
_And you feel what I feel inside_   
_If you want it like I want it_   
_Then baby let's get it tonight_   
_If you feel it, say hell yeah (hell yeah)_   
_Say hell yeah (hell yeah)_   
_And say hell yeah (hell yeah)_   
_This is love, this is love, this is love_   
  
_Can you feel the love?_   
_Can you feel the love?_   
_Can you feel the love?_   
_This is love, this is love, this is love_   
  
_This is love for the beats_   
_Steal it in the streets_   
_Love for the melody, notes on a sheet_   
_The dope crusader, funky terminator_   
_I created me a rocker just so we could rock it later_   
_And the way the beat is knocking_   
_Got me feeling, alright, cause the DJ got me walking on the ceiling (all night)_   
_I got a rocket full of gold, mami's just gold_   
_I filled it up with love and then I watch it explode_   
  
_If you love it like I love it_   
_And you feel what I feel inside_   
_If you want it like I want it_   
_Then baby let's get it tonight_   
_If you feel it, say hell yeah (hell yeah)_   
_Say hell yeah (hell yeah)_   
_And say hell yeah (hell yeah)_   
_This is love, this is love, this is love_   
  
_Can you feel the love?_   
_Can you feel the love?_   
_Can you feel the love?_   
_This is love, this is love, this is love_   
  
_This is love for the bass, and love for the trouble_   
_Love for the orchestra, violin cello,_   
_Love for computer beat, hotter than metal_   
_House beat housing, bouncing in the ghetto_   
_We sip till we smashed up, feeling alright_   
_And we rock the ghetto blaster, rocking all night_   
_I sent a rocket to the globe, armor just stole_   
_I filled it up with love and then I watch it explode_   
  
_Yeah, baby, yeah, alright_   
_Can you feel it?_   
_Good god, yeah, alright_   
  
_Can you feel the love?_   
_Can you feel the love?_   
_Can you feel the love?_   
_This is love, this is love, this is love_   
  
_This is love, this is love, this is love_   
_This is love, this is love, this is love_   
_This is love, this is love, this is love_   
_This is love, this is love, this is love_   
  
_Can you feel the love?_   
_Can you feel the love?_   
_Can you feel the love?_   
_Can you feel the love?_   
_Can you feel the love?_   
_Can you feel the love?_   
_Can you feel the love?_   
_Can you feel the love?_

Oh yes he could.

 

Of course he could feel the love.

 

But why wasn’t there _combined_ love? Loving _together_?

 

If this playlist was about Rocky, like he thought, than why weren’t they together?

 

Couldn’t Riker feel the love radiating off him?

 

Riker had to either:

  1.        Be blind
  2.        Be deaf
  3.        Ignore it



 

He wanted neither of them, but if Rocky had to choose, it would be one of the first two. If it was the last one, his heart would be broken and he would go mad.

 

Not in an angry way, but a crazy way. He would quite possibly be shipped off to a Mental Care Clinic.

 

Why would Riker do something like that?

 

Rocky was almost standing up and storming towards his brother when said brother began to sing again and stopped Rocky’s actions…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna say it again: DO NOT POST A LINK OF THIS TO R5 OF PEOPLE RELATED TO THEM!!!! I ONLY SHIP THIS SHIP IN FANFICS!!! NOT IN REAL LIFE!!! IN REAL LIFE THEY'RE THE CUTEST BROTHERS EVER SEEN!!!


	5. How could this happen to me - Simple plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could this happen to me - Simple plan  
> Rocky's POV

Rocky didn’t know the song, but the meaningful lyrics made more than up for it.

 

He didn’t even know Riker could sing like this, they really should give him more solos with the band.

 

 

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

 

 

It’s almost like this song was made for them.

 

_I made my mistakes_ – the mistake of pushing Rocky away

 

_I’ve got nowhere to run_ –they share the same room, he’s got nowhere to run.

 

The past five years had to be incredibly painful for Riker. _I’m sick of this life_. Had Riker hoped all along to get back together too?

 

It was time for the next song………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the last song, then there is a chapter from Riker's side, and I am not going to spoiler more :D

**Author's Note:**

> the 6 songs were picked out of my phone's music list. I'm sorry if it isn't your kind of music.


End file.
